Prank
by oony
Summary: The willow prank. No, worse than the willow prank. Much, much worse.


Rating of R.

I do not own the characters, JKR does. I simply borrow them.

The willow prank. No, worse than the willow prank. Much, much worse.

I do not like this fic. I don't even find this remotely realistic. I do not picture Sirius this way even a little bit. I was prodding my brain for a prompt and what I found was a betrayal worse than the willow prank. Warning for slash and just plain nastiness. Shame on you, Sirius Black.

Prank

–

Remus wasn't surprised when the mattress dipped as Sirius slipped through the heavy, red curtains and silently curled on the quilt clad bed beside him. Nor was he surprised when a cold, long fingered hand slipped beneath the thin flannel of his pajama pants and make contact with his thigh.

The eyelids hiding the amber orbs snapped open. In their deep chocolate reflection was a cocktail look of pleasure and shock. Remus pulled away from the touch, rolled to the other side of the bed and laid on his stomach. He strained his eyes and searched the surrounding darkness, only to detect a pair of hostile, silver, almond shaped eyes.

"Sirius?" He whispered, blinked his sleep deprived eyes in a rapid session so that he could see the shadowy figure before him more clearly. "Sirius, what are you—"

Remus began and never got the rest of his sentence to leave his mouth. His head was pounding and his vision swimming when the hard blow collided with the side of his head. A quite whimper mixed in with a curse left his lips as he struggled to get up from the tangle of sheets, pillows, and Sirius.

It proved to be a very hard task to do with someone easily half your weight in pure muscle sitting on your midsection and holding your wrists viciously above your head. Remus' arms were stretched straight above his head as he struggled against the warm body pressing suffocatingly down on him.

"What are you—" the confused and slightly panicked boy tried you ask again while trying to free himself.

"Fucking werewolf," Sirius hissed and pulled out his wand.

The incantation was muttered, but Remus could tell that it was slurred and he could smell the tinge of whiskey on Sirius' breath. The normally silently laughing eyes were glazed over and strained to keep themselves focused on Remus' upturned face. Sirius' hair and clothes were disheveled and Remus could smell the cigarette smoke wafting off of him. Something had made him angry—something had made him furious.

Remus gulped, realizing that he was to be Sirius' method to release that rage. His attempt at a struggle renewed with a heightened vigor and a small noise like a cross between a whimper and a scream escaped his lips.

The silencing charm that Sirius had placed around the bed curtains took care of any noise that tried to seep out to any unwelcome ears. He tried again, only to be met with the same result. Failure.

"Shut it, you mangy mutt," the raven haired rasped.

Sirius held Remus' wrists fast with one hand while the other was busying itself with the buttons on his night shirt. The round buttons slipped in his fingers and it became impossible for Sirius to undo them. Sirius swore under his breath and took straight to ripping the shirt at the seems.

He tore it with one hand and threw it carelessly aside. Remus stiffened under his fingers. The cold fingers were clumsy as they mapped out the scars and the skin of his chest. They trailed over his pale skin roughly and his fingernails dug painfully into Remus' sides when he tried to move. The nails left long, deep, crescent moon shapes imbedded into Remus' sides.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and stayed as still as he could. Sirius didn't seem to notice. His chapped lips grazed over the joint where shoulder met neck and Remus bucked his hips in surprise and in an attempt to dislodge the other boy. A mistake, the biggest one that he could have possibly made.

Where as Remus saw it as a method to escape, Sirius saw it in an entirely different light. An invitation.

"Sirius," Remus whimpered in a pointless attempt.

While his mouth was open, Sirius' tongue plunged inside of the hot space between his lips and licked fire at the sides of his mouth and along the werewolf's tongue. Sirius' lips covered Remus, making them as one. Their teeth and tongues clashed and Remus thrashed to get the grim Animagus off of him.

When Remus felt the hot, slick tongue slide sloppily between his lips for a second time, he bit down as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a yelp from Sirius. Remus caught it and muffled it within his own mouth, swallowed it whole. Salty and sweet, blood flooded into this mouth.

Sirius released Remus' wrists and sat on his knees, rubbing his blood smeared lips with the back of his hand and spitting the red fluid out of his mouth. It blended in perfectly with the rumpled, crimson quilt.

Remus wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and made to leap through the part in the bed hangings, muscles tense. He almost made it until Sirius lunged forward and took a firm hold of the tawny hair at the nape of the other boy's neck. Sirius yanked him back with such force that they both tumbled backwards.

They laid sprawled on the bed, in a tangle of arms and legs, sheets and the bed quilt. Remus made to bolt again but Sirius grabbed him, this time by the shoulder, and spun him around so fast that Remus' world was spinning.

Sirius smacked him hard on the face with an opened palm for his disobedience. Automatically, Remus' hand shot up to his face, under his trembling fingers he could imagine the bruise that was starting to form.

His mouth hung slightly open and his amber eyes were wide and bright in the dim moonlight that bled through the curtains. Glistening tears lined them, but refused to fall yet. Remus shook his head and cleared the tears from view before Sirius could see them.

Crying would not save him.

"Padfoot, please—" Remus yelped as the hand on the back of his neck pushed him face first into the mattress.

It was no use, Sirius was beyond sense and reason.

He bit the tender skin where shoulder met neck and Remus screamed into the mattress with his eyes screwed shut, locked tight. Sirius flipped the werewolf over so that they could kiss properly. Only this time, Remus turned his face away so that Sirius could not reach his mouth. With the aid of his free hand, Sirius pried the face to upturn toward him.

The tongue against Remus' bloody lips pushed though the barrier viciously. Remus bucked again and Sirius made a low noise in the back of his throat. Another invitation. Sirius let go of Remus' wrists and face and let his hands wander to the waist band of the worn pajama pants.

He pulled them down quickly and haphazardly. Remus tensed and freed one of his hands, fighting harder with the strength of his fear edging him on even more than before. He latched onto Sirius' wrist and tightened his grip.

Sirius looked up into the wide eyes of his friend. All pleasure and shock had vanished long ago and had long since been replaced by pure fear. Sirius ignored it and bit his neck hard with a warning growl that came more from Padfoot than himself, his eyes never leaving Remus'. Remus let go with a flinch and twisted his head violently to the side.

The boxers went down in the same fashion and Sirius' own followed suit not a second later. With a sigh, he settled on top of the sweat coated body that rippled with coiled muscles. He pried the reluctant legs apart with his knee. He went to kiss Remus sloppily once more and once more Remus refused. Refusal was met with a smack and Sirius tilted his chin up.

"Do you love me, Moony?" He whispered harshly, shifting his weight.

Remus had his eyes averted and did not answer the question. It was such a hard one to answer at the moment. Yet his mouth was on auto pilot as it chocked out the quiet answer for Sirius.

"Yes," he dry sobbed with his eyes shut to try and keep the tears from streaming down his bruising face. "Yes, Sirius, I love you."

"Good, because I love you, too."

It was as if a spell had broken.

Sirius grinned and rolled off of the other boy. Remus shot to the other side of the enclosed area and expected to be yanked back and smacked again. He was surprised when Sirius didn't smack him but stifled a quiet bit of laughter. He drew his wand again and Remus tensed, awaiting a cruel curse that never came.

Sirius didn't notice Remus' reaction and proceeded to take the clouding charm off of his eyes, making them shine silver and dance once again.

"Don't ever use that charm," he muttered, rubbing at his eyes and blinking rapidly.

Remus just stared. He couldn't believe his eyes. He loved Sirius and never thought he'd use him for his own enjoyment. Or take a prank this far.

"What were you—" Remus whispered as a tremor shook him.

"Hm? Oh, just a spot of fun," Sirius reassured lazily.

His face split into a grin.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Moony!"

"But…What?"

"What? Going too fast for you? You know I love you, Moony," Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' waist and pulled him closer.

The werewolf flinched and stiffened under his touch.

Was it a trick or was it all merely a joke? Sirius ruffled the mop of messy brown hair playfully and kissed him very differently than he had a second ago. Remus squirmed and pushed Sirius away with two outstretched arms.

"What are you doing?" Remus spat.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I've been doing this for the past two years haven't I?"

"Not that…" Remus trailed off.

"This?" Sirius pulled him closer with a possessive yank of his wrist and Remus yelped again.

"Yes that!" He snapped and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, well, James and I are having a contest."

"A contest," Remus repeated faintly.

"See who could pull the best prank—"

"The best prank—"

"And it looks like I just won," Sirius finished with a nod.

The blood running through Remus' veins turned to ice at Sirius' words.

"That's it, is it?" Remus growled softly.

"Well—" the seventeen-year-old didn't get to finish.

"You're using me?"

"No—"

"Tell me, I'm curious. Have you been using me for the past two years?"

"What? N—"

"Because if I remember right, two years ago you gave me your word, you promised me, that you'd never hurt me. No, you made that promise back in second year," Remus wasn't yelling, but instead said each work so softly that each word had more venom than the one before it.

"I know—"

"Don't even tell me 'I know', Sirius Black," Remus hissed. "Because if you did know that then you wouldn't have even done it."

"Moony, you know I was just kidding," Sirius whispered. "I'd never hurt you."

"Well, you just did. Good night, Padfoot," Remus sniffled and slipped through the bed curtains.

He grabbed the robe that he'd laid on top of his trunk before he'd went to bed and slipped it onto his trembling shoulders. His bare feet padded softly to the door. It opened with a creak and closed slowly and quietly behind him.

Remus walked slowly and silently though Hogwarts' torch lit halls, head down, hood up, and hands hidden in the depths of his pockets. He pushed open the solid entrance door and, quiet as a shadow on the moon, slipped outside into the cold moonlit night.

The moonlight danced across his features and the lake's black, glassy surface. He leaned his back against a tall beech tree at the edge of the lake and slowly slid down it until he sat on the ground with his knees tucked up to his chin.

Then the rain came.

For once, Remus was happy for the down pour. It hid the tears that were trailing down his face.


End file.
